


Copyright Infringement

by madziraphale



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I love them so much okay, Softness, blupjeans, these nerds, they're my parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madziraphale/pseuds/madziraphale
Summary: They love each other, they're together, and that's all there is to it.





	Copyright Infringement

           

_Barry was jostled back into consciousness and scrambled a bit when he found himself in utter darkness. The sack over his head smelled sweaty and musty, and he winced as the ropes tying his hands together chafed his wrists. He grunted when a jagged rock stabbed into his hip. He was being dragged, he realized, and judging by the shuffling sounds of the feet of his attackers and the occasional "blip" of dripping water, Barry surmised that he was in a cave._

_“Hey, bub, I think little boy blue over here is awake,” a voice from above him said. Barry felt the rope around his wrists jerk harshly, and he grunted again in pain. Two voices laughed in eerie unison, and jerked the rope harshly again._

_“Well, knock him out again, shit nuts,” another voice replied, “we’re almost to the vault doors, and even then we have a long way to go. I don’t want him to start his damn yapping again.”_

_‘Okay,’ Barry thought, channeling energy into his fingertips, ‘_ now _I’m mad.’ With a snap of his fingers, a bolt of white-hot lightning shot from his bound hands, landing what sounded like a direct hit onto whoever was holding his binds. The guard released the rope with a pained screech, and Barry scrambled backwards until he hit a wall. He quickly removed the sack from his head, looking around to assess his situation._

_He eyed the two goblins, who were now a good few yards away from him. One was hunched over in agony, jagged burns running up his back. The other checked his friend over briefly before glaring darkly at Barry._

_“Talk about uncool, bub. Now you’re gonna get it,” The smaller goblin raised a club, holding it menacingly as he made his way towards Barry. The necromancer focused a small heat spell on his bindings, burning through them with ease. He rose to his feet, hands glowing purple, and wiped a trail of blood from his temple._

_The goblin lunged at him, waving his club towards Barry’s head. The necromancer dodged expertly, shooting another bolt of lightning as he went. He rolled to the left and braced himself against the wall behind him while he caught his breath. ‘Oh boy,’ he thought, ‘I’m getting to old for this.’_

_Barry's plans for his next move were interrupted when his hand bracing the wall felt a crevice. He turned to investigate, and felt a surge of hope. A door! Multiple thoughts raced through his mind about how to open the vault door behind him. He glanced about the chamber, looking for a lever, a hatch,_ something _to open the door, but then every thought, every breath, every part of Barry J. Bluejeans froze. There, resting against a large stone, was a skeleton, wrapped loosely in a withering red robe. Clutched in the skeleton’s hand was an umbrella._

 _Barry felt himself shatter. He heard a cry of anguish, followed by a few choked sobs, and it took him a long moment to realize both sounds came from him. He kept repeating her name, muttering it softly, interjected by the occasional “_ no” _and “_ please” _and “_ not her.” _His every nightmare had come true. She was_ there, finally, _right in front of him, after all this time, and all at once she_ wasn’t. _He had searched for years for his lost love, only to find a pile of bones and nothing more._

_Before he could even think about doing anything else, the blunt force of a club against the back of his skull sent him reeling into blackness._

 ~~~

“—c’mon, nerd, you need to wake—“ Lup reeled back in shock, just missing Barry’s upper body as he shot upright, gasping for air. He brought his hands to his face, desperately wiping tears away as they poured down his cheeks.

“Hey, hey,” Lup was back near him in an instant, “Babe. I’m here, what do you need? I’m right—“

“ _Lup_ ,” he said with such unbridled relief that she could feel it in her very soul. He reached towards her, cupping her face with his hand as if she were fragile enough to break. “I-I…you- you were _dead_. I looked for all th-this time and I-I couldn’t save you and—“ Barry broke down into sobs again, retracting his hand from Lup’s face. Before he could return to hugging himself, however, Lup snatched his wrist and pulled him like a ragdoll into her arms, burying her face in his hair so he wouldn’t see her own tears.

“Barry, babe. It’s all okay now. It’s over, we're home, here, together,” she ran a hand through his unruly curls, breathing in that particular Barry smell: old leather, warm vanilla, and magic. She thought about all the times she’d watched Barry die over their century together, how hard it had been to spend that time without him, even when she knew he’d be back at the end of the year. She can’t even begin to imagine his pain, thinking she was gone while they were stuck here, probably permanently, and that he would likely never see her again.

The thought alone shook her to her very core, and she held Barry all the tighter.

“Lup…I love you. _So much._ More than I ever thought could love anyone or anything. I thought I’d never get to tell you that ever again. Now I…I never want to stop telling you.” Barry pressed his face deeper into the crook of Lup’s neck, placing a soft kiss on the exposed skin. Lup sighed adoringly. Gods, Barry was such a _nerd_. She blatantly ignored the tears forming in her eyes.

“I know you do, babe. And you know I love you too, yeah? More than all the stars in the sky.” She was rarely ever this sappy, even when the situation seemed to require it the most. But, she could tell how upset Barry was, and she knew he needed a little extra TLC after that rough of a dream. She felt him nod against her now-damp neck, and she breathed out a laugh.

They sat and held each other for just a while longer, Lup rubbing soothing circles across Barry’s bare back. His breathing began to slow, but his head stayed buried in Lup’s neck. She thought she might fall asleep right there in his arms until she hazily felt one of Barry’s hands drift lower, lower, down her back until he’d reached under the covers, scooped her up from under her butt and plopped her on his lap. Lup shrieked in surprise, pushing herself away from Barry’s chest, but his warm arms held firm across her lower back and the top of her butt.

“Are you using a moment of weakness to get _fresh_ with me, Barold?” she cried, a hand going over her heart in mock affront. Barry laughed, and Lup’s breath caught for a moment as she just watched him… his mussed up chocolate curls, the overall softness to his face, the soft glow of the stars from their bedroom’s skylight reflecting off the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Babe,” he said, bringing Lup back to reality, “I’m about to smooch your fucking brains out.” Lup’s laugh bubbled out of her through the force of pure joy. Barry began to lean in, but Lup stopped him by pressing two fingers against his lips. His eyes opened, sparkling silver in the starlight, and he raised a brow at her.

“Really, Care-bear, that sounds absolutely wonderful, but we’ve got to talk about you stealing my lines! I thought I could trust you, but I’m seriously considering getting a copyright or—holy _shit_!” Lup was cut off as Barry, still holding her tightly, flipped her onto her back, sat on her hips, and pinned her to the bed. _Hachi-machi_ , she thought to herself, now gazing up at Barry’s half-lidded eyes and semi-wolfish smile, _hothothothothot HOT!_

Before she could say anything else, Barry was kissing her. She could feel him smiling smugly into it, and she sighed happily as his scruff tickled her cheek. He pulled back when they needed to breathe, resting his forehead against hers, looking just as love-struck as the day of their conservatory performance. She ran her hand through his hair, gazing up at him and counting the freckles on his cheeks.

“Don’t stop now,” she croaked, though she had intended it with more of a sultry tone, “you’re on a roll.” Barry laughed softly, and happily obliged.

Yeah, they were gonna be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> This is my first taz fic, and I'm so excited to share it! I'm definitely planning on writing more in the future. Barry and Lup are such a joy, and are truly my relationship goals. If you have any (constructive) comments, I'd be so happy if you shared them. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
